I'll say it one last time i love you
by Randomness-is-Awsomeness
Summary: ikuto was forced to marry another woman after Easter finds out about their relationship. will there be a happy ending? lemon and an abused relationship
1. Chapter 1

I loved him. No, I love him. Now and forever. I'll never be able to get him out of my head. My heart aches in longing for, my body physically craves him. He's mysterious and secretive. I know this. And I know I usually go for the sweet and loving types who buys flowers and dinner. And if I'm lucky, sometimes they'll even rent a limo. Yes, I do like my gothic/punk-ish look now. I'm not the person everyone once thought I was, too. Now, they know who I truly am. Yes, I have the perfect life. Good friends, nice house, expensive clothing, the latest electronics, and someone I love.

But what about him? Well, some things have happened. He would show up at my balcony, and as time went on, he made his feelings became more, well, exposed. He became more comfortable with telling me his feelings. And I still remember the night I remember the most.

"_Amu, I-"_

"_No, I need to say something. I know I'm five years younger, I know I'll probably never know the pain that you know all to well. But I've come to have some pretty strong feelings toward you. Not just any feeling, but the feeling every girl dreams of feeling. Love." Before I knew it, his lips were on mine. _

_I lustfully kissed back, the pulse in my area already overwhelming. I dragged him towards the bed and ripped of his shirt. I sucked on his neck, receiving what sounded like purrs escaping his lips. I laughed on his skin as I moved down to his chest. I was suddenly overturned, my shirt ripped of completely. And off goes the bra. As he gently caressed my nipple with his tongue, I let out a moan and grabbed his hair. While giving me sweet hickeys on my chest, I ran my hands down his chest and to his pants. Well, I guess he'd already had his pants unbuttoned , so all I had to do was slowly slide them off. Once they were off, the only barrier were his boxers. I slyly grinned, running my hand over his boxer-covered length. He purred again, ripping off my skirt. I had my usual plain panties on, but he still turned red. I slipped his boxers off and cupped his full erection in my hand. I slowly ran my hand along it, teasing him to the point of frustration. Suddenly, a full out war began. His finger in my opening and his erection in my hand. It was a battle of sexual teasing. I won. Not able to take it any more, he grabbed both my hands and pinned them down, at the same time pushing his manhood into my womanhood. I screamed, tugging on his hair. Slowly, he pushed in and out until I finally started feeling the pleasure. He sped up, hitting my sweet spot. I buckled my hips, increasing the pleasure. His seed spilled into me, but he didn't stop until I let my womanhood take control and release. We lay side by side afterwards, making conversation as our bare bodies rubbed against each other._

_I was twelve when we did the unspeakable. I'll never regret it, no matter what the law or other people say. But, despite that, fate is a cruel thing. Easter forced him to leave me and to marry another woman. I'm now 17, the age he was when it happened. And now, I'm on the top of the Easter building, friends, family, and even him and his wife shouting from below. They think I'm going to jump. Well, I'm not. Hidden deep inside my stockings rests a normal, everyday knife that is used to cut hard foods. Whipping it out, I hold it to my heart and look below, looking for him. "Amu!" comes a voice from behind me. It's him. He runs towards me. About two feet away from me, I pull out a note from my pocket, scream at the top of my lungs "If I can't be with you, than I can't live!" and pushed the knife into my heart. Falling over, I faintly felt his arms around me as I surrendered to the darkness._


	2. I'll continue her legacy

Okay. At first, i had no idea what to do with this chapter. It took me a while to fit certain pieces together, but I've got it now. I'm not going to promise more chapters, but I'm also not going to promise that I won't add any more. So, here it is. if you want more chapters, I'll tell you right now that reviewing really motivates me, resulting on more chapters. I also want to say thank you to the few who took time to review. I am very thankful for the reviews. So here it is!

* * *

He walked through the streets, millions of thoughts running through his head, every single one relating to the amazing and beautiful pink haired girl he had loved since five years ago. Lately, she had been acting strange, not her usual self. He would see her on the streets, hoodie pulled over her head. The only way you could tell it was actually her was by the tattoo laying on the right side of her neck. The simple yet intricate purple cross that graced her neck was mysterious to all but her closest friends from seven years ago. Only one person from back then still questions the meaning behind the purple cross with the vine of thorns wrapped around it, the thorns dripping and drenched in blood. Not only that, but she had stopped answering her phone completely. Her work not satisfying anymore, despite the fact that she had acomplished so much.

She was now the CEO of the best and most well respected RTC around. Parents from all over Japan bring their kids and teenagers to HOPEFUL TOKYO. These kids and teenagers temporarily live there, visiting hours from 6pm-9pm, school from 8am-12pm. The time in-between is used mostly for therapy. Here, she helps kids and teenagers who struggle with depression, anger, bipolar, anxiety, A.D.H.D., A.D.D., O.D.D., R.A.D. Kids who struggle with sexual issues, kids who are still haunted by pasts full of abuse, violence, and neglection. Many kids with family conflicts also bring their child to HOPEFUL TOKYO, giving them a chance to have a break from the issues. The RTC provides individual therapy, family therapy, group therapy, hygiene and health therapy, and even some time spent teaching them how to structure their time appropriately, teaching them how to use their free-time so they don't go into harmful habits from before. This also increases the chances that they won't find their way into drugs, due to the fact that they won't get bored and decide to pass the time with harmful drugs. They are treated with medication and are under constant supervision. Thanks to the new program, hundreds of teenagers and kids have escaped abuse, self harm, violence, and even suicide. Some kids have even been adopted during their time there, due to their own personal reasons. She has changed many peoples life, and stands as a ray of hope to people who struggle with the obstacles of life. She even set up an outpatient program, where you go on a regular basis to a therapist so you will always have a time to talk through problems, issues, and feelings. This brought her pride and happiness. She was always bright and optimistic knowing that she was changing and even saving lives every day. It was hard, with over 50 kids in the program at a time. It was timely coming up with money for housing, food, rents for the buildings, wages for the staff, and many more financial issues. Yes, the families tend to pay well over $1,000 for a month of care, but it was still hard. She went through with it, though, because she knew she was helping others.

However, the gratification seems to have died out. The program is still thriving, going full force. But now, she has to force herself to work, the stress seeming to get to her. She only ever steps out of her house for work and to get food and deliver bills. She seemed paler, and he could _swear_ that she was gaining cuts and scars around her legs and arms. He loved her more than any other person in his life, he was her life. So it pained him to know that he had given her up so easily. It hurt to know that he couldn't do a single thing to help her, to make the cuts and scars disappear was his deepest wish. However, she was far gone.

Memories flooded through as he passed the house she used to live in. His heart ached as he passed Seiyo Elementary. Finally, he reached the main part of the town. He walked down the sidewalks, only stopping when he found a crowd of people standing around the tallest building in the area. They were all yelling, panic seeming to go through the crowd like a never-ending wave. He could faintly make out "AMU" over all the other words, and immediately craned his neck up to the roof. There she stood, only recognizable by her pink locks. She was a small line of black with a dot of pink at the top.

Instincts immediately commanded him to make his way through the crowd and up the building, making his way to the roof. He complied immediately, and within five minutes he pushed through a crowd of over 50 people and made his way up 10 stories, finally to push his way through the door to the roof. His breath ragged, he pulled himself up from the 6 foot distance between the ground and the roof. Once he pulled his way up and his feet were touching the ground, he looked up ready to pounce and grab his one and only love. He was one second too late. Blood spilled the ground as her heels balanced on the ledge, a knife through her heart and falling, _his _arms wrapped around her lifeless body as they both fell to the ground.

Ikuto had gotten there before him, but he was also too late. He fell with her, falling to his death. He found this appropriate, seeing as he was the one who led her to such extremes. He was the reason she had suffered. He was the reason the girl who brought happiness to many and changed hundreds of lives ended up dying the way many of her patients were heading to.

He walked over to the note, picking it up in his hands**.**

_"Iktuo, I love you. I always have, and always will. My life ends here, and now I will finally tell you the meaning behind the cross covered in blood and thorns. The cross represents you, the thorns representing the risks and dangers of our love. The blood stands for the red liquid that now constantly runs down my wrists and legs, the blood that stains many knifes and pieces of glass. I love you._

_-Amu"_

Tears streamed down his face as fell to the ground, screaming her name at the top of his lungs. Now, the only thing that hever truly cared about was gone, and if he had been just a little faster in his pacings, she could still be alive. Getting onto his feet, he walked to the ledge and stared at the sight of Amu's and Ikuto's bodies laying still, blood covering the ground, and Kairi then and there decided to live his life to the fullest and to continue her legacy.


End file.
